1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of portable receivers such as a pager, in response to a calling signal received by an antenna of the pager, indicating by sound, display or vibration that a holder of the pager must telephone, has prevailed among business enterprises and persons. Use of a pager is prevailing which receives a calling signal having message information such as a telephone number of a party at a location to make contact and when to make contact and which displays the received message information.
Such a pager usually includes a rectangular casing, a logic board having a central processing unit (CPU) controlling components of the pager, a radio frequency (RF) board having an antenna etc., a liquid crystal display module and a key unit. A flexible cable connects the components of the pager.
If a receiver such as a pager is required to have a multifunction comprising, for example, a computing function and a dialer function, then a CPU is required to have a higher speed of operation. Thus, the amount of noise from the CPU necessarily increases. In this case, if the components of the pager are mounted in the same casing, the noise overlaps a radio wave received by the antenna and therefore the pager cannot detect a necessary signal.